This invention relates generally to electronic toys. More particularly, this invention relates to educational toys wherein the user's interaction with the toy is facilitated by electronic processing and communication.
In toys to which the invention relates, the user, through manual manipulation, voice command or other techniques, provides an input. The toy is programmed to provide an output in response to the input of the user. The usage of microcomputers and speech synthesizers has found widespread application in conjunction with numerous toys, games and educational devices of various forms.